The Adventures of Libby and Tasha! Ninja Style! XD
by KetchupIsBetterThanMayo74
Summary: If you can summon the frigging God of Death than it should be possible to travel into different dimensions, right? Sadly Orochimaru finds out. Read and Find out as he commits an act that will shake both worlds to their foundations. Forget Uchiha Madara! Beware of Uchiha Tasha! And her friend Olivia as they save both World's from destruction. READ IF U DARE! Lots of lovin' and hugs!
1. Chapter 1

_Bleep!_

Kerri groaned and reached into her pocket for her phone once again.

_Hey! Where r u? I've been waiting ages!_

_Frankie xox_

_Stop texting me every 5 secs! I'll be there soon!_

_Kerri x_

_Hurry up! Ben will be here in a min!_

_Frankie xox_

"Ben this, Ben that." Kerri mumbled furiously, stowing her phone back into her pocket. "I'm going to get sick of that name very quickly!"

Ever since Frankie had managed to get his number she's been inviting him along whenever she and Kerri hung out. Kerri was starting to miss their girly night outs. Kerri wrapped her coat tightly around her shivering frame and wished she's put on some thicker tights. They were meeting up at a fancy restaurant and Frankie had insisted that Kerri wore her new dress. She pulled the hem on the tiny black dress lower and almost tripped in her heels.

"If Frankie makes me do this again I'll kill her." Kerri muttered angrily, turning into a alleyway and spotted the restaurant at the end. She hurried up, not wanting to spend more time than she needed in the alleyway but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Aren't you cold?"

Kerri spun on the spot and smiled slightly as Jack landed in front of her, shivering at the cold breeze he brought with him

"No, I'm positively toasty warm." Kerri joked, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets.

"I can fix that." Jack smirked, bending down to scoop up some snow. Kerri gasped and backed away, her hands held up in surrender.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Well, well, well! Looks like little old Jack got himself a girlfriend!" Someone snorted from the darkness. Kerri gulped and Jack whirled round, holding his staff defensively just as someone stepped out from the shadows. Kerri had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was a giant rabbit, with strange markings on it's fur and seemed to be holding a boomerang.

"Oh, hello Cottontail." Jack said, lowering his staff. "Nice of you to drop in.

"Couldn't say the same to you. Blizzard of '68 I believe?"

"Oh, don't say you've still got a grudge about that, have you?" Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff.

"Yes." The rabbit snapped back.

"Okay, okay, just what the hell is going on here?" Kerri asked, stepping between them. "Either I'm going mad or there is a giant Australian rabbit standing in front of me?"

"Nice to see you to mate." The rabbit joked. "You're talking to the Easter Bunny by the way."

Kerri's mouth dropped open. "W-what?!"

"Anyway, Let's get back to business. Boys." The Bunny said, just as Kerri was lifted high into the air and stuffed into a sack along with Jack.

"No, wait! Not the girl!" Kerri heard the Bunny cry out just as the sack was chucked into the air and landed with a smack! Kerri groaned and fought her way out of the sack.

"What the hell was that for?" Kerri shouted, before realising were she was and gasped. A large man with white hair and a beard stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

"Why are there two people in this sack Bunny? I told you just to get Jack!" He boomed, his thick Russian accent mixing in with his words.

"The Yetis grabbed both of them before I could do anything!" The Bunny argued, coming into Kerri's view. "Don't blame me mate!"

"Why are we here anyway?" Jack asked angrily, crawling out of the sack and offering Kerri a hand up. She gratefully took it and brushed herself down. "What's the meaning of this North?"

"North?" Kerri said, puzzled just as it clicked. "Wait a minute..."

"Wow, she can see us?" Someone asked. "That's one of the few teenagers who still can!"

Kerri almost fainted with shock when she saw what was hovering next to North. She looked like a large humming bird apart from the fact she had a relatively human looking face. She had beautiful colourful feathers and there seemed to be mini versions of her fluttering around her head, who seemed to be fan girling about Jack.

"I think I'm going to faint." Kerri whispered, which was exactly what she did.

"She's very pretty, I can see why you like her Jack." Someone said, while another person chuckled.

"Shut up Tooth." Kerri heard someone mumbled, presumably Jack.

"You didn't deny it though mate." The person who'd chuckled added.

"Shush! I think she's coming around!" The other person said, just as Kerri groaned and opened my eyes. Jack was standing there with Bunny, the humming bird person, the Russian man and a little golden man.

"Hello again!" The humming bird greeted, grinning hugely.

"H-hi...?" Kerri mumbled.

"Don't make her faint again Tooth!" The Russian man rumbled. He turned to Kerri and also grinned. "Welcome to the North Pole!"

"Thanks- wait, does that make you Santa?"

He chuckled. "Why, I believe it does. But just call me North."

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short." The humming bird lady added.

"You already know Jack and Bunny of course, and this little fella is Sandman." North said. "But call him Sandy for short."

Sandy formed a top hat out of what looked like golden sand and tipped it to Kerri, causing her to giggle.

"I'm Kerri." She smiled, swinging her legs off of the bed she was laying on. She stood up to quickly and her head span making her stumble but Jack caught hold of her.

"Careful! You took quite a bump to the head." Jack warned. Kerri nodded numbly and blushed when the others noticed Jack's hands on her waist and raised their eyebrows. Jack, oblivious to this, cautiously removed his hands and Kerri managed to balance on her own.

"Right, I think you deserve a tour of the Workshop." North stated. "You can come too Jack."

"Awesome!" Kerri cheered, following North gingerly while Jack brought up the rear. The workshop was massive, and there were all sorts of toy aeroplanes and spaceships flying around. Yetis were stationed around making toys while elves marched around carrying plates of cookies and doing disastrous things.

"I thought it was the elves who made the toys." Jack said, while Kerri watched an elf get electrocuted while pretending to be a Christmas tree.

"We just let them believe that." North whispered before saying loudly to the elves, "Keep up the good work!" He bundled them around the workshop but Jack kept on wandering off.

"Slow down! I've been trying to bust into here for years!" Jack said, before bumping into a Yeti and saying, "Hi Phil!"

"North will put you on the Naughty List for that." Kerri joked as she rushed to keep up with him.

"Ha! Jack holds record." North laughed as we approached the others once again. "Anyway, Jack, we have something important prepared for you!"

"Er... okay?" Jack replied nervously. North got out a thick book from a table and opened it to a page.

"You, Jack, have been chosen to become a Guardian!" As North said those words elves came out playing instruments and Yetis followed whirling round fire. I got pushed to the back while Jack looked self-conscience with all the attention on him. Finally, it got too much and he thumped his staff on the ground, causing a sheet on ice to appear.

"What makes you think I want to become a Guardian?" He said angrily.

There was a tense silence in which North decided to laugh and other Guardians nervously joined in.

"Of course you want to become a Guardian!" North boomed. "Music!"

"No music!" Jack yelled, causing one of the elves to stomp off in a huff. Kerri fought her way to the front and stood beside Tooth. "I'm sorry but being a Guardian isn't me!"

"Oh? So what is you?" Bunny asked, clearly annoyed.

"You're all deadlines and work and me, I'm snow and fun times."

"See? I told you he couldn't be trusted with this!"

"Excuse me kangaroo?"

"Uh oh." Kerri whispered, noticing the murderous look on Bunny's face.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed, standing nose to nose with Jack. "I'm no kangaroo mate."

"Really? Well, what are you then?"

"I'm a Bunny. People believe in me."

I winced at the hurt look on Jack's face but North coughed awkwardly and strode over.

"Walk with me Jack." He mumbled, leading Jack away before he could say otherwise. Kerri was left standing there on her own with a humming bird, a little golden man and a 6ft bunny who looked like he was about to stab someone to death with a carrot.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home!

Olivia POV

Groaning, I blinked and winced as a bright light burned my eyes. Heat blared down on me, instantly coating my body in a sheen of sweat. I heard coughing nearby and cracked open my eyes once more. Tasha sat a few metres away from me, doubled over and coughing her lungs out. Concern washed over me and I shakily sat up, my hands sinking into the sand which surrounded me.

Wait...

Sand?!

Looking around us I saw that we had not somehow gotten drugged in a party and ended up in a sand box in a random park, but we were in some type of desert. DESERT! I repeat, Desert! How the hell did we end up in a bloody Desert for Christ sakes, I thought.

Thinking back I tried to remember how on Earth we had ended up in this situation. Jesus, were we even ON Earth?

Glancing around me to double check that we actually were in a desert and it was not some figment of my imagination I tried not to panic too much.

Desert, as in place with lots of sand in the middle of fricking nowhere where even evil looking reptile like creatures and scorpions hid away from the blistering heat.

Sweat lined my brow as I tried not to outright hyperventilate.

How were we going to get home? How were we going to last here? Was there a village nearby?

Shit...I was hyperventilating.

My breaths came out in short bursts and I grasped my knees to keep my hands from shaking. Sand dunes faded out into the distance and a sudden gust of wind carried sand into our little area causing my eyes to water even more and sent Tash in such a coughing fit that it wracked her entire frame.

Wiping any tears that had gathered I hurriedly tried to even out my breaths and crawled my way towards my friend. Placing a hand onto her shoulder I gently slapped her on the back in an attempt to dislodge any sand that had managed to make it's way into her whilst we were unconscious. Forcing her into the kneeling position I was in I gripped her shoulders and shook her.

"Tash."

No answer.

"Tasha!"

"TASHA!" I screamed. This time I shook her less gently than I did previously. Worriedly I checked her forehead which was alarmingly hot. This had nothing to do with the being in the desert - it nearly scorched my hand! I took another look at her and noticed that while she was sweating it was not from the heat. Her skin was rather flushed and clammy.

Trying not to have another episode again I ran my hands through my knotted hair, the gesture bringing a sense of familiarity which helped me get a grip to reality. After a few minutes of I tried to asses the situation:

We were in an unknown area.

My companion was sick.

We had no food or water.

There was no shade or cover that i could see anywhere near here.

We were screwed, we were gonna die a horrible and painfu-

"Hello"

Squeaking I turned around quickly, waving my arms in a spastic manner, causing a cloud of sand to appear around my feat. This lead to me facing a light brown frog.

"Dafuq?" I said whilst staring at it. If I was right, which was doubtful, then frogs weren't indigenous to the desert.

"I said hello" The frog looked at me again, raising it's non-existent eyebrows.

"Um..Hi?" I replied to it, still wondering if I had finally gone off the deep end...

"You were going in the wrong direction" stated the frog (whom I was still getting round believing was real) in a matter of fact tone.

"Was I now? And how would you know? You're a merely a frog" I snapped.

The frog looked quite peeved as I said this and shuffled around in the sand.

"I am not merely a frog, I am the son of the awesome Gamabunta, Guta!" He said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Oh yeah? Well then Guta...TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!" I cried.

The frog, Guta, just looked at me strangely.

Rubbing the back of my neck nervously i sheepishly said "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that..."

Guta shook his head sadly at me and turned on the spot. "Just follow me."

"Uh, ok?" Wrapping my arms around Tasha i proceeded to drag her with me "Jesus you're heavy."

Tasha, still in her lucid state, grumbled something unintelligible that vaguely resembled "duck butt."

Shaking my head at Tasha's abnormality even when sick I froze as i felt something land on my head. Looking up slightly I saw little Guta peer at me through my fringe.

"Hold on tight" he said, which made no sense to me since he was on MY head, before i felt a tug on my navel and puffed away.

...

Landing on my ass I shoved Tash away in favor of grabbing my butt in pain. This was how I ended up with my ass cupping my buttocks in front of The Mighty Gamabunta of The Naruto World, upside down.


End file.
